Always
by Nerilka
Summary: Your standard ,run-of-the-mill, Tidus is gone and Yuna is mopey. Yuna gets a new friend (Not in that way you Dirty people) and things change. I think I rated it for Language...yeah, that's it...
1. Almost

Always

_You said you'd be there for me, you said you'd come when I whistled._

To prove her point, Yuna brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill piercing whistle.

_Nothing._

"Yuna!" a voice called. It was Lulu.

"Coming Lulu." She dragged herself to her feet, looking out one last time as she did every day, hoping that he might be there, grinning _that _grin. She reluctantly turned away, following Lulu up the path to the village.

"Yuna, are you okay?" asked Lulu tentatively, she tried to get Yuna to look at her, but she kept avoiding her gaze.

"I'm fine," she said slowly. Her eyes flicked across the ground as she squirmed uncomfortably.

A loud screech echoed from in the trees, followed by a cat like creature dashing from the undergrowth. It was a light coloured cat, almost blonde. It dashed from under a tree and scrambled to a halt just behind Yuna, cowering beside her legs. A Chimera burst from the undergrowth, bearing down on the cat. Lulu's hands automatically shot up to perform her Ultima spell. It rained down on the chimera, which promptly disintegrated in to numerous pyreflies.

"Thank you Lulu," said Yuna, finally meeting her eyes. The cat butted its head against her leg. It looked pleadingly at Yuna with pure blue eyes. It looked familiar, but then all animals looked like the same of their kind.

His eyes, for Yuna had determined it was a male cat, were familiar. They sparkled with mischief and immaturity. The cat jumped into Yuna's arms and butted up against her chin.

"Nice friend you've acquired Yuna," teased Lulu.

The cat purred and climbed from her shoulder to her head and sat, balancing precariously on her head, yowling at Lulu.

Lulu pulled on Yuna's arm and the cat slipped from her head, hissing furiously at her. It landed on its feet and bolted up the path to the village.

"Lulu, you scared it," said Yuna, watching his small retreating form.

Lulu and Yuna giggled the whole way back to the village. It was the first time Lulu had seen Yuna smile in weeks. Not since she defeated Sin. Not since Tidus disappeared.

"Yuna, are you okay?" asked Lulu quietly.

"I'm better, I think I'll have someone to talk to," she said.

"Who?"

"My 'nice friend'," she giggled.

In the doorway to Yuna's hut, the little blonde cat was sitting grooming himself.

"Hey there, little guy. What's your name?" She knew he wouldn't answer but it comforted her to talk to him.

He stood up and strode over to her, his tail swishing through the air. His eyes sparkled in a way she almost recognized.

"I know what we shall call you. You shall be called Tidus," she declared triumphantly.

"Yuna are you sure you're okay with that?" asked Lulu.

"Like I said, I'll be fine." She picked the cat up as he approached her and cradled it in her arms. He began to purr again. Yuna giggled, and the cat almost smiled.

Almost.

She was almost happy again.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Also, I'm sorry I have to say this, but review, Please?


	2. Leaving Besaid

Yuna lay on her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Yuna? You here?" cried the unmistakably, heavily accented voice of Wakka.

"Wakka!" screeched Lulu. "Leave her _alone!_"

"Cat!" cried Wakka. The sound was followed by a thunder of feet which Yuna could only assume was Wakka running away.

The cat ran into Yuna's hut and jumped lightly onto her bed.

"Hey Tidus…is it really you? Am I really not alone anymore?" she asked.

The cat licked her face and jumped off of the bed.

_I guess not then._ She sighed

The cat stood by the door looking back at her. She rolled over and dragged her self from the bed.

"_Yunie!_" cried a hyped-up Al Bhed. Before she had even looked up she was being tackled by her blonde cousin, Rikku. "Yunie, howareyouIthinkpopshastheairshiplet'sgotoLuca!" she cried.

"Rikku calm down, you're scaring the cat." Lulu had the sternest look on her face as she scowled at Rikku.

"CAT!" she shrieked. She clung to Yuna's arm and stood slightly behind her.

"Rikku don't tell me you don't like them too?" Yuna asked. She bent down and picked Tidus up and settled him in the crook of her arm. He purred contentedly.

"What is it?" asked Rikku.

"It's a cat. You wanna hold him?" she asked Rikku.

Rikku shook her head and nearly jumped out of the way.

"He's called Tidus, what do you think?"

"Nice," she whispered. "Do you want to go to Luca?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. Can the cat come?" asked Yuna.

"Keep it away from me if you do!"

There was an instant shift in Rikku's mood, as she began to jump around in circles. She ran to the edge of the village and back before Yuna had time to register what was going on. Yuna put the cat down and moved to talk to Lulu

"Have fun Yuna," said Lulu.

Yuna frowned, "You aren't coming?"

"No, I need to stay for the temple reconstruction."

The temple had collapsed after the fall of Yevon and the villagers wanted to retrieve the Fayth stone from the temple. "Wakka too?" asked Yuna.

"I'm sorry we can't come… Buy yourself some new clothes. Okay?"

Yuna smiled as she hugged her 'Sister' and ran off to join her cousin.

* * *

(Dream, on the Airship)

_The water was cold around her waist in the Moonflow. It lapped gently against her obi, her purple skirt heavy with the water. It pulled her down, further into the water. She gave in and let the water pull her under, into the bitterly cold water. She floated through the water as she had before but this time alone, no one to comfort her. The water wrapped around her as she slipped under the water. She let go of all conscious thought, and drifted lazily through the water. A hand caught her neck and lifted her clean of the water. She looked down at the hand._

_It was faintly blue and veins were prominent on his wrists. She looked up only to be met with a very familiar pair of cold lilac eyes. _

_She gasped and tried to loosen his grip, but her hands were stuck to her sides, bound. She cried out. _

_"Tidus, help me, please! Tidus?" she screamed. A body lay on the shore of the Moonflow. Blonde hair covering most of his face, Tidus lay on the shore, deep sword wound through the centre of his chest. _

_"No, no. Don't die, please…don't die!" she cried. Seymour pulled out his sword from the ground beside Tidus. _

_"Nice to see you again, Lady Yuna." Seymour smirked and pulled his sword back. _

_It sliced through Yuna's flesh before she had time to scream. _

_She fell to the floor as Seymour let go of her body. Her hand just touched Tidus' hand. A tear fell from her still body, as a smooth, small tongue of her cat licked her cheek. _

* * *

She gasped deeply as she awoke on her bed aboard the airship.

The cat lay beside her head, licking her face clear of tears. Rikku ran into the room.

"Yunie are you okay? Yunie?" Yuna couldn't answer. She sobbed into the cat's fur as she picked him up.

"I'm so sorry."

_I know, _thought the cat. _So am I. _

_

* * *

_

Thankyou to my reviewers, I will update again soon, bear with me.


	3. Going to Luca

The cat sat, waiting.

It licked its paws and cleaned its ears. He decided it was time to return to his body, from which he had been so forcefully removed.

He could see the spirit inhabiting the body. He poked its back with a claw.

The spirit shot out of the body like a bullet, back to the place it was from. The cat looked up to see the figure mouth the word's "thank you" to him.

He stalked back into his body and licked his owner's face. Her face was cold, and moist with tears.

He meowed and lay on her lap as the other human comforted her.

* * *

"Yunie? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She stroked the cat, thinking of her nightmare. She shivered inwardly as she thought of the sword, Tidus' still body lying on the shore of the Moonflow…Seymour's veined, cold hands.

The cat jumped down from the bed, landing smoothly on the floor.

"Yunie are you sure?" asked Rikku quietly.

"Let's get to Luca and do some shopping." Yuna sniffed heavily, thinking of the bitterly cold

waters of the Moonflow.

"Yunie, we're already in Luca," she giggled.

"Let's get shopping."

* * *

Overall that day, Yuna felt better than she had done since she was left behind.

She bought the most daring clothes she had ever seen…except, of course, for Rikku's. She bought a half side skirt, a low cut top. She even bought new boots, much like her old ones, but a bit racier.

She didn't want to think about Rikku's out fit. Let's just say it made Yuna look as though she was ready for winter.

* * *

Please review, i know it's short, but please?


	4. Blitzin'

The Blitz stadium was full, Yuna, Rikku and the cat in the crowd. The Aurochs were in the lead, but the second half could mean anything.

Wakka paused with the ball to perform his sphere shot.

"GOAL!" shrieked the commentator. In his box, being just behind Yuna and Rikku, they could see him dancing circles around his chair.

Wakka swam a lap of honour around the sphere. Then something decidedly odd happened. He stopped while waving to the crowd. A shimmer passed through his body. He shivered.

"BLITZ-OFF!" cried the commentator. The teams shot forwards, the keepers back. Wakka hung back leaving the others to get the ball. That was odd enough, but then when he received the ball near to the goal he set up a shot Yuna had only seen once before.

The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III.

The ball hit the first defender; the second…he spun around rapidly, kicking the ball. It flew into the goal; the goalie barely had time to move.

Wakka's body jolted; a shimmer passed out of it, and dissipated into evanescent mist.

"He needs medical attention!" shouted the hyper-active commentator.

"Rikku? Let's go!" shouted Yuna over the crowd. People began to move into the stairway, blocking the path to the sphere. She jumped onto the railing that lined the stair and slid down it, sparks flying from the metal underside of her boots.

"WOW!" screamed Rikku, flying behind her. "Almost as fun as when we all did it from the…air…ship…" She trailed off, trying not to mention Yuna's wedding to the multiply deceased Seymour Guado.

"Wakka?" shouted Yuna, immediately echoed by Rikku.

"He's here. He's unconscious though," shouted the on-hand medic.

Yuna and Rikku ran to his side, conjuring a cure spell as they ran.

"Hang in there Wakka."

White light gathered around her hands, she spun it into a ball and held it over his heart. It shot in faster than a bullet.

He coughed, spitting out half of the sphere, the rest was in his clothes.

"Tidus, what the hell d'you do to me?" he cried.

"Wakka, what happened?" asked Yuna quietly.

"Dat idiot Tidus kicked me right out of my body…I'll get him for dat…" Wakka grumbled. "Ya…" he added for good measure

Yuna frowned; her heart quailed when she heard his name aloud, for one of the first times since he'd died. She felt the onset of tears and looked at the ground, blinking them away furiously.

"I'm sorry Yuna; I didn't mean to upset you…" He looked disgraced.

"I'm just being silly, its okay…" she mumbled. "I need to accept that he's go…."

She stopped as she saw a shimmer pass behind Rikku, and then disappear into her body. Rikku looked at her hands and held them up before her, except it wasn't Rikku. The thing looked past the hand, and smiled at Yuna.

"I'm sorry I left, but I had to….forgive me…" The thing smiled.

"I'm sorry too Tidus, but remember that I love you…." She said so as he could hear.

"I'm sorry I never told you before, I love you too." He smiled as the shimmer passed from Rikku's body and meandered through the crowd before disappearing completely.

"What HAPPENED!" shrieked Rikku, having only just awakened from her stupor.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" sighed Yuna, not really paying any attention.

* * *

I know, I know, it's crapola, but you'll have to bear with me, I've really bad block....

I know that the Bit about Seymour is odd, but he died a few times, and I didn't have any other way to phrase it.

So sorry, but Please Review?

Peace out to m-fashion....luv y'all


End file.
